USS Terror
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: The Enteprise is orbiting a desolate planet, meanwhile the crew decides to try and frighten their command crew and put on a show for Halloween by dressing up as Zombies. But who are the ones crashing the dance and eating thier friends! CRACK
1. Halloween Time

**T'Slash: **Well people…I am back for one more story then you won't hear from me for a month. I am going to joining NaNoWriMo and try and write my own original novel in a month's time. So this will be the last fanfiction until December more then likely, unless I find something that I just cannot help but write then I will do so, if I can find time. well other then that I thought you should know that I have recently got a deviant art account and will be posting any pictures I draw for any of my stories there…when I have time. Got one from Star Broken…will upload it when I am happy with it. Also as a warning there are going to be some OCs, mostly my favorites Terry, Aki, and Kallista as well as others. You have been warned. Well I think that's it for the boring shit and all the warnings.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own and never will but I will keep writing fanfiction for it…its too tempting not to!

Well this story had literally been sitting on my computer for a few months…since Songs of an was still unfinished. It was too tempting not to write and Terry and I just finished planning it last night so this is part one of the story. If you want to know the dance they are doing…google or youtube Thrill the World, I participated in 2009 and it was awesome! I hope you all enjoy it and have a Happy Halloween!

**USS Terror**

_Part 1: Halloween Time_

"Where the hell is Kallista," Jim growled, glaring at the room around him. He could have sword she told him to meet him down in engineering. "It its another of her pranks…I am going to murder her."

"No you won't," Bones said, rolling his eyes at the Captain. The command crew all received a message from the devil girl herself. Telling them all to meet down here for…well she never specified. Even Spock had shown up! "You love that stupid girl too much…that and Aki and Terry would kill you."

"Over there!" Scotty said, pointing towards a Jeffy tube. A shadow, looking like the girl they were all waiting for could seen. She waved at the crew, before running off. Jim growled, giving chase, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Bones, Scotty and Spock following after him running though engineering before she disappeared up an emergency shoot, her laugh just ahead of them.

Kallista lead them throughout the _Enterprise_. Lead them up and down the tubes until even Scotty didn't know where they were headed any longer. The seven paused just outside the doors to the mess hall. The last place they had seen Kallista before she disappeared from sight.

"Captain," Spock questioned, coming to stand besides his friend.

"She won't come out on her own. She's just lucky that we are orbiting an abandoned planet…otherwise I would kill her," Jim whispered though clenched teeth.

"Zen we should see what et ez that she is wanting," Chekov said, smiling as he moved to the doors. They slid open. The whole room was dark; the dark outlines of the tables could be seen pushed to the sides, leaving the middle of the floor open.

"Computer lights," Jim ordered, the light immediately turning on. The room appeared empty…not a soul in sight.

"Where to now Jim?" Sulu asked, glancing around the room, seeing no signs of the missing girl. Maybe it was just a park…or torture.

Jim opened his mouth to reply when they all heard a creek, and steps sound over the system. They turned back to the room, redshirts, _Zombie_ _redshirts_ were rising up from behind the tables and from the emergency Jeffy tubes. Their faces a horrible white color, some having their skulls shine though, blood dripping down their faces as they walked away from their surroundings to the center of the room. Jim backed up; reaching for the door only to find it was locked.

"What the?" Jim yelled, turning to face the zombie redshirts, noticing Aki and Terry standing in front smirking as Kallista in a red/orange jacket stepped forward, her hair died an ink black color, her face also painted white with stitches along the sides. The music started and all the redshirts paused, turning to face the command crew. They slowly walked forward, their feet dragging behind them.

_It's close to midnight _

_And something evils lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

The ancient voice of Michael Jackson rang out, surrounding the crew with one of his famous songs. Thriller. The redshirt zombies continued to move forward, this time gesturing swimming as the shuffled closer, pausing as they looked out towards the command crew.

Jim was frozen in place as his crews eyes locked on him. Each of their eyes locked on the command team, seeming to speak out to them.

_You try to scream _

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As terror looks you right between your eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

"We are not!" Uhura yelled, glaring at a small group of 'zombies'. She recognized them from her department, despite the ripped cloths and the makeup.

_She is dead, beyond dead. _Jim thought, glaring at his friend who seemed to be leading the group as they shifted from one side to the other, clapping their hands together. Kallista smiled slightly up at Jim, taking a few steps closer, distancing herself form the others until she was just five feet from Jim.

'_Cause this is thriller_

_Thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the beast about to strike_

_You know its killer_

_Thriller night_

_You're fighting form you life_

_Inside a killer_

_Thriller night, yeah_

Kallista groaned the words out, her arms still hanging loosely by her side before she leaned from one side to the other, leading the group in the roar. They continued their dance, twisting around and dancing in unison as even more redshirts pilled into the room, joining the dance. Kallista did not notice the entering of the new redshirts her eyes focused on Jim's once again as they slowly rose to their feet and stomping off, looking over their shoulders.

_Night creatures call_

_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the aliens this time_

_(They're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

The command crew watched as some of the redshirts in the back fell down to the ground. Simulating death as the other redshirts stepped forward, stumbling over their own feet, dark blood oozing out of their mouths. Eyes unfocused as they kept moving forward, closer and closer to the front.

Kallista smiled as she lead the group though the dance, the rock star, punch punch, disco and stomping once again. Her zombies follower her, walking closer and closer to their commanding officers, others closing in around them. The door opening up as more 'zombies' stumbled in, encircling the command team.

'_Cause this is thriller_

_Thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more_

_Than any ghoul would ever dare try_

_(Thriller)_

_(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight_

_And share a _

_(Killer, thriller)_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_

They held their hands up in the air again, the roar in full swing as they danced around their commanders. Scotty joining in with them, the engineers cheering before Terry and Aki glared at them, reminding them of their duties.

The zombies turned back towards the command crew, stumbling forwards towards them. Their hands reached out as if it grab the team and hold them close as the lights flickered before going out. Only the faint emergency lights reflecting the pale faces.

"This is highly illogical. Zombies do not exist," Spock stated as one of the zombies approached him before walking off. Jim nodded, glaring at his two friends who continued to stumble forwards and back, their arms hanging loosely besides them.

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_

_And whosoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell_

The stepped forward again and more redshirts in the back fell to their power. You could hear a wolf cry out though the intercoms, filling the ship with its deadly howls. The zombies crept closer, some reaching out blood dripping from their hands.

They would have what they came for. Nothing could stop them now that they had found their way onto the ship. Onto their old home.

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from ever tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight ot stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

"Ugh what is that smell," Kallista said, the dance coming to an end as everyone gasped for breath, plugging their noses. Aki and Terry stumbled to a stop, hands pressed against their noses along with everyone else's.

Everyone looked around for what could be the source of the smell. McCoy looked around at the crew, eye widening as he located a man in scrubs. A man he had just pronounced dead mere hours before. But…that was impossible he was dead…how was he here?

"Jim…"

"What is it Bones?"

"We might have a problem," he said, watching as the man he knew to be dead kept moving forward with his other friends. All people McCoy recognized and had declared dead sometime in their five year mission.

"Clarify Doctor."

"Look in the back of the group," McCoy said, watching as they continued to move closer, lumps of flesh falling off their arms as they continued, their arms hanging dead besides them. Jim's eyes widened, he knew these crew members…knew who they were…but it was impossible they had all died. "They are dead…all of them. I know they are."

"Uhhhhh" they groaned, as they continued to move closer. Kallista turned to face them…paling as they came even closer. Fresh blood on their hands. The fresh blood of her dancers…now lying dead behind her. Killed by….real…zombies.

"AHHHH!" Kallista screamed, backing up away from them and towards the command team along with everyone else. This had _not_ been part of her plan!

**T'Slash: **Do I even have to mention how fun this was! Yes all 96 or whatever the number of redshirts who died are back! I heard this song and….it was too good to pass up! Well I hope you all enjoyed this, I cut out a lot of the song because…it was long enough all ready but if you are interested really go to youtube and search thrill the world that is the dance they did! Well…please remember to review the last part should be up by Halloween if not sooner!


	2. Terror Time Again

**T'Slash: **Well last chapter before I disappear for a month. And I just noticed I forgot to say what my name was on deviant art damn it! I am Mistress-of-Emotions on deviant art for anyone who wants to go check it out, no Star Trek on it yet…I will work on that in December, or at least try to. Also I was listening to Terror Time Again while writing this chapter…just a little heads up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own never have and never will but I am okay with that…unless I can raise the dead and take over the…nah never mind.

Well I want to thank Banbi-V and Spockaholic for reviewing the first part! Glad that it was funny and…whatever it was. Also to Terry to yelling at me to finish it tonight! Hope you all enjoy the last part as well as anyone else who read.

**USS Terror**

_Part 2: Terror Time AGAIN_

"Run for it!" Jim ordered, turning towards the door, dragging Kallista behind him as he made a break from the zombies of their dead redshirts. It could only happen to the _Enterprise_. Everything bad always happens to them.

The command crew and remaining thriller zombies ran after them, trying to stay just a step ahead of the real zombies. Uhura looked back, almost tripping over her feet as she saw one of her communication officers being bitten by the zombie. Knowing it was too late to save them but feeling sick at what she witnessed she continued to run.

_You hear the screeching of the owls_

_You hear the wind begin to howl_

_You know there's zombies on the prowl _

_And it's terror time again_

_They've got you running though the night_

_Its terror time again_

_And you just might die of fright!_

_It's a terrifying time_

"Bones! What the hell is happening?" Jim yelled as they continued to run though the ship, trying to lose their undead crewmembers. The ships sirens went out before a new song spread though the intercom. They were clearly not dealing with the typical zombies!

"Their undead Jim! To hell if I know!" McCoy yelled, trying to keep up with his friends.

"Captain they appear to have taken the bridge," Spock stated as he continued to run. Glancing back every once in a while to judge how much distance there was between them.

"Fuck!" Jim swore thinking fast. "Head to the rec room! Make sure that no zombie redshirt enters the room and make sure you are not bitten! We can't afford to lose anyone else!"

Scotty nodded, leading the crew though the halls, making sure to go up and down some tubes in order to lose their killers. Aki and Terry looked back, seeing that the zombies were closing in on them before they slid into the recreational room, locking the door behind them.

"Now what do we do?" Sulu asked, watching as the pounding started. The zombies knowing where they were located.

"We need ta kill them again," Scotty said, eyes narrowed as he pulled out a few phasers from their hiding places. Passing them out to the group.

_You hear the beating of your heart_

_You know the scream is gonna start_

_Here comes the really scary part_

_And its terror time again_

_They've got you running though the night_

_Its terror time again_

_And you just might die of fright_

_It's a terrifying time_

"Captain! They are coming though!" a young engineer screamed. Jim turned towards the door his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he watched the zombie's tare down the door. Chekov paled, his hands shaking from where it lay on Sulu's arm. Sulu stood back straight in front of the young Russian. He would not let any harm come to him.

"Take this ya stinkin zombies!" Scotty yelled, aiming his phaser at the zombies. He aimed for their heads, moving from one dead redshirt to another. He tried to keep them back but there was too many of them and they kept walking closer and closer! "Captain ah cannot keep this up much longer!"

"Everyone aim for their heads, try to stay away from them at all cost! If they overrun us then that's it," Jim said truthfully. He would never lie to his crew…not about this. If they lived though this he would make certain to mark this planet as dangerous.

Everyone nodded, even Spock, as they took aim at their friends. Some had tears falling down their faces as they had to re-kill their friends. Friends and crewmates that they had grown close to…not trying to kill them.

Uhura glanced around the room, trying to see how many of them there were left. "Jim! Where did Kallista go?"

"Fuck! She must have gotten caught!" Jim swore, glaring up at the zombies. How dare they kill his crew and his friend? They would pay for that…no matter if they were the old crewmates or not!

_All the trees begin to moan _

_And the monsters grunt and groan_

_Rotting faces full of slime_

_Don't you know its terror time?_

_And its terror time again_

_They've got you running though the night_

_Its terror time again_

_And you just might die of fright_

_It's a terrifying time_

"Captain, I believe that it is the time of year that is creating these redshirts to return from the dead. I speculate that once morning arrives they will disappear," Spock said, standing besides his Captain.

"That's all good and nice Mr. Spock but we don't know when morning is coming! We don't even know what will happen to them!" Jim yelled back, re-killing another redshirt. Watching as its head exploded, covering him in a thin layer of slim.

"Et ez ze best theory ve hawe Keptin," Chekov said, looking towards the forever advancing zombies.

"Right. Keep up the work people! We can't let them reach us," Jim yelled, throwing some tables over the side to make a blockade against them. It would not hold them back forever but it would give them time.

"What about Kallista?" Terry and Aki asked, keeping their eyes on the door.

"She is already dead," Spock stated emotionlessly.

_And its terror time again_

_They've got you running for your life_

_Its terror time again_

_And you just might die of fright_

_It's a terrifying time_

One zombie stepped forward the others parting for him, his redshirt in tatters across his body. Jim recognized him a Kelso…one of the first redshirts they had lost at the beginning of their five year mission. Jim gestured for everyone to halt their fire, looking over at the slowly approaching zombie.

"What do you want?" Jim yelled, making no move to approach him.

"We want you dead," Kelso stated, his one eyes focused completely on Jim. "You are the reason we are dead…the reason we are no longer alive. For that you must pay."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Uhura yelled, glaring at Kelso. "Jim tried to save you but it was too late! He did everything he could!"

_All the trees begin to moan_

_And the monsters grunt and groan_

_Rotting faces full of slime_

_Don't you know its terror time?_

_And its terror time again_

_They've got you running though the night_

_Its terror time again_

_And you just might die of fright _

_It's a terrifying ti-_

"We cannot rest in piece till he is dead," Kelso said, the zombies walking forwards once again.

Jim growled, opening fire once again. He would not let this grudge full zombie kill him or his crew. He would stop him…even if it was the last thing he did. He quickly took his phaser and dismantled it, making sure it was set to overload before he launched it into the zombie crowd, watching as it blew up…not once stopping the zombies from dragging themselves forward.

"There's no stopping them Jim!" McCoy yelled, watching them move forward even as their arms and legs were vaporized. The more zombies that fell the more seemed to arrive.

"There has to be a way!" Jim yelled, taking up another phaser as he continued to shoot.

Everyone froze as the music cut out leaving them in silence. The zombies paused in their tracks. Looking around confused. How could the music have stopped they had command of the ship. Who could have stopped the music?

"Hey all! Didn't think I was gone did you?" Kallista's cheerful voice came over the intercom. Kelso growled, how could she have escaped them! How could she have gained the bridge back? "I have retaken control of the USS Enterprise. Everything else is up to you Jim!"

"Thank gods," Jim breathed, happy that his friend was alive before turning back to his main problem. The rapidly approaching zombies.

They were in a panic! They must accomplish their mission. Daylight was approaching fast and with it…the end. They could not let this man, the man who had lead to their death, escape. He must be killed.

Jim glanced around the room eyes landing on a fallen lighter. He smiled as he grabbed another phaser, rigging it to explode into a giant fireball. He smirked at his crew, letting them know that everything would be fine before he launched the device, watching as it exploded surrounding the zombies in fire. Burring half of them, the remaining ones rushing forward only to fall to the floor.

"What the hell just happened," Jim asked, slowly moving forwards, looking carefully at the fallen zombies.

"I don't know," McCoy said, slowly approaching the bodies, Terry and Aki covering him. He leaned down looking them over. "I think their dead Jim…again."

"Thank gods. Now let's get them off this ship! I don't want to see them again," Jim said, the remaining crew nodding in agreement. The bodies were quickly collected and brought to the transporter room where the bodies of two ensigns were found. "Well now we know how they got onto the ship," Jim said as they beamed the redshirts down, not caring where they landed before he headed to the bridge.

"All clear here Jim and the bridge is yours," Kallista said, rising form the Captain's chair. The last of the zombie bodies being removed from the bridge.

"Thank you Kallista," Jim said, taking his seat as he looked around the room. Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and Spock back at their stations. Scotty was deep within engineering checking for any damages that those zombies could have created.

"Well Jim…this was a crazy night," McCoy said from his side, looking over at all the damage.

"Yeah but I think there is a moral in all this."

"Like what? That we should take better care of all the redshirt lives?" Terry asked, looking over from where he and Aki stood with Kallista, making sure that she was unharmed. Must to her amusement.

"Exactly!" Jim said, the command crew nodding in agreement.

"Umm…guys?" Aki said, pointing towards the door. A zombie, his head half blown off stumbled forward, eyes locked on Jim.

"Oh fuck no!" Jim yelled, grabbing the phaser he had refused to part with. Blowing the redshirts head off. "Ensign take him to the transporter room immediately! Sulu, Chekov plot a course for anywhere but here!"

"Aye Aye sir," the three said, going about their tasks.

"Well Bones, I never thought I would say it but I am glad that Halloween is over," Jim said, slumping in his chair.

"Me too Kid."

"It is a most illogical holiday," Spock stated, turning to face his friend.

"Scary too," Uhura breathed, her hands still shaking from what she had witnessed tonight.

"I have to agree with you there," Jim said, looking down at his PADD. "The last of the zombies are gone. Sulu take us the hell away from here!"

"Yes, sir," Sulu said happily. Jim turned back to his bad, making note that the planet was dangerous and should be avoid in the future before looking out at the starts. He was safe. As was the remainder of his crew. Halloween was over and they were safe. He couldn't be happier. Though he _never_ wanted to see another zombie again!

**T'Slash: **Took longer to finish it then I thought but I like how it ended. Fire and sunrise…always nice way to kill Zombies! Well I hope that you all have an awesome Halloween, remember to stay the hell away from zombies! I guess I will be seeing you all in December, I will still be reading fanfictions but cutting back for my novel! Well see you all in December I guess! Oh and don't forever to review!


End file.
